Rain and Roses
by Straya
Summary: G Gundam A collaborative work by myself and fellow G fan, monshogaku. Two scenarios during and after episode 9 centering around George, Rain and their feelings about one another, and in regards to Domon.


**"Rain and Roses"**   
A Collaborative G Gundam Fic 

Part 1 by monshogaku  
Part 2 by Straya  


George De Sand lifted himself up gingerly from the couch, groaning slightly from the pain of his wounds. Rain turned around and checked his dressings. 

"Mademoiselle my thanks for attending to my wounds." 

Rain smiled as she gently pushed him back down. "Well, you must rest Mr. De Sand, if you want to get any better." 

As George laid down, he didn't see Domon Kasshu and inquired of his whereabouts. 

"Off sulking again as usual. Something about how I should be tuning up his Gundam than ministering over you." 

George let his emotions show as he ran a hand through her hair. "I cannot believe that ruffian treats you with such contempt. It offends a gentleman like me." 

Rain lowered herself closer to George's face and he took in the scent of her perfume, a French brand oddly enough. "Well, to be honest with you, there are times when I wish a gentleman like you were around." 

George let out a sigh while still running his fingers through her hair. "I just wish I could do more to help mademoiselle." 

She was right on top of his face with a slightly mischeveous smile playing across her face. "There is." 

Rain brought her lips across George's and kissed him with the passion of a woman who knew true love when she saw it. 

George suddenly woke up with a start and pressed his fingers against his lips. "Only a dream," he thought. 

But there was no denying the feelings he felt towards Rain. Feelings that started manefesting while she was tending to his wounds from his fight with the John Bull Gundam. He had heard about Domon being in the area and wanted to warn him, but George underestimated the severity of his injuries. Rain bandaged him up, fed him, and even contacted his butler, Raymound Bishop to let him know where George was. Contrasting that was Domon's restlessness to go to Gentle Chapman's house to find out if the things George said about him were true even though Rain wanted to stay and make sure George would be alright. That thought brought a smile to his face. Rain's beauty and warmth was something not found in many women, something George knew all too well with the number of women that threw themselves on him just for his title and fortune. 

He then shook the current train of thoughts from his head. While he did have strong feelings for Rain, he couldn't act upon them. Not while Princess Maria had pledged her feelings toward George and his word to fight for her honor and protect her. Plus, even though Domon treated Rain the way he did, he knew Rain loved Domon more than anything. 

"That settles it then," he thought. "I must never let Mademoiselle Rain know my feelings lest it compromise the both of us." He then noticed the note on the table next to the couch from Rain. 

_Dear Mr. De Sand, _

Domon and I are going to Gentle Chapman's estate to confront him about the claims you made. If necessary, Domon will engade him in a Gundam fight. Please stay here until you feel better. 

Rain Mikamura 

George pulled himself up into a sitting position. Domon could not confront Chapman alone! If Chapman planned to use the same tactics on Domon that he used on George, Domon wouldn't stand a chance. He grabbed his communicator and contacted Raymound. 

"Yes master, what is it." 

George was struggling to get up and get himself together. "Raymound, is my Rose Gundam repaired?" 

"Only the servos and mobile trace system. I haven't had a chance to fix any damage to the outside of the suit." 

George groaned and clutched his ribs. "That will have to suffice, Domon is walking into a trap and I must save him." 

His butler responded with the same cool efficiency that he always did. "Understood master, I will send your core lander to your present location." 

It was at that moment that George understood how he could show his feelings toward Rain, by protecting the one she loves. He made a personal vow as he got dressed that for Rain's sake, he would do whatever he could to protect her and Domon. 

*******

The fight had concluded, and Chapman had paid for his dedication to the tournament and his addiction to stimulants with his life. George had watched as the Shining Gundam had wrapped one hand around the face of the John Bull Gundam, bringing the confrontation to a close. Afterwards, he, Domon and Rain had watched as Maron sat with her husband in his final moments. For the first time since the Fight had begun, the Neo-French fighter had felt empty with his purpose in the tournament. A three time Fight champion, Chapman had succumbed to the pressures that the tournament had exerted on his body and been forced from the mortal coil far earlier than most. Was this the fate of all fighters, in the end? Or had it just been the path that Chapman has chosen that had caused this end? George could not come up with an answer right then, and he neglected to ask Domon his thoughts on the matter as they all went their seperate ways, again. 

The day after, George was still in London. While he assumed that Domon had already moved on, restless as he was, the fencer was inclined to stay until his gundam had been fully repaired. Raymond was working on the Rose, and George made himself available as necessary to assist in speeding the process along. As a fighter, George was not skilled in working with mechanics, but his butler was good with machines, and instructed his young master and what to do as they worked on the repairs. At times, it took George back to his younger years, when Raymond had been his first fencing teacher. Towards the evening, the Neo-French fighter took his leave of Rose's temporary hangar and went out into the city for a while to think. Despite still feeling sore from the fight, Chapman's fate was still haunting him, and he needed a bit of time to mull the previous day's events over in his head. 

Walking down the old streets with a dark purple cloak over his shoulders to keep out the damp wind that was blowing, George soon found himself at a small cafe. It seemed like a family run business, and while it was far from the gaudy resteraunts he was used to visiting on the Neo-French colony, the warm light peeking out through a crack in the wooden door beckoned him to enter. Heading up the stone steps, he entered and found himself inside a tavern style room with wooden tables, chairs and booths. There were a few people sitting at some of the tables, talking quietly and drinking coffee, and they paid George no heed as he took off his cloak and moved further inside to look for a place to sit. He hadn't gotten too far, however, when he noticed a familar young lady seated at one corner booth. 

Normally, George would have minded his own business, but seeing her there by herself and in that part of run down London compelled him to approach her. 

"...mademoiselle?" 

Rain glanced up from a notepad she had been looking over, startled from her thoughts by the familiar voice. "Oh, Mr. de Sand... What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same, I suppose, but I am just taking time away from Gundam Rose's repairs to think," he responded as she quickly closed the notebook up. "If I am interrupting something, I will take my leave of you." 

"No, I was just looking over some notes for the Shining Gundam. It's fine... Please, sit down." Rain wasn't sure if she wanted company or not, but since George was there, he might as well sit down at the booth. It wasn't often that she got to speak with any of the fighters besides Domon, and he never said all that much to begin with. 

"I thought that you had gone onto the next challenge with Domon," George commented as he took a seat. "I do not mean to be meddling in your affairs, but should not a gundam crew accompany the gundam fighter?" 

"This is his way of doing things," Rain seemed to sigh, resting one cheek in the palm of her hand. "He likes to go ahead of me because he thinks I'm a bit slow, and besides, it's his way of learning about the next area he'll be fighting in, anyway." 

The fencer again found himself wondering why Rain was so hung up on Domon Kasshu.... He did not seem to appreciate her for who and what she was, always running off and leaving her behind. George often questioned whether or not Rain should even be involved in the tournament, as dangerous as it was, but she was so dedicated and her skills were necessary for the cause. He supposed he was being a bit old fashioned in that sense, feeling that a woman shouldn't be so involved with dueling and the like. 

"I do not think Domon appreciates you for what you are worth, mademoiselle," George said, idly folding his hands together on the table. "You must be a brave and determined young woman to go through all this." 

Rain found herself slightly offended by his statement about Domon, but thinking on it, she wondered if he was right. Domon hadn't always been like this... Growing up, they had been good friends, but something had changed while he was away, training, and even more so when he had come home to Neo-Japan to find his mother dead, his father in stasis and his elder brother run off to Earth, the cause of it all. 

"Domon just has a lot on his mind," she finally replied, deciding not to go into details. "Although it can be a little frustrating at times. He's just very focused on the tasks at hand." 

"The man in the photo, I'm assuming, has something to do with this?" 

The photograph... Rain had almost forgotten that George had seen it once before, back in France when he and Domon had first fought. "Yes, somewhat." 

"I will not pry for details, as it is not my business, but remember that you are part of the Neo-Japanese crew, and you should have an active part in what the gundam crew as a whole, does. A gundam fighter is not successful without the aid of his crew." 

Rain sighed and nodded a bit, then found herself giving into a small smile as she looked up at him. "Fighters are great duelists, but they hardly know nuts from bolts, Mr. de Sand?" 

George chuckled softly, knowing full well that even with Raymond's instruction, he would never be able to repair his gundam by himself. "True enough, mademoiselle. And you may call me by my first name. 'Mr. de Sand' sounds a bit odd compared to the 'Master George' I am used to hearing from Raymond... but he is in my service, and you are not." 

"Only if you can start calling me 'Rain'?" 

"Fair enough." 

The smile on Rain's face soon faded as she got to thinking about Domon, again. She found herself wondering for half a second why it was that she was following him around when thinking about him was depressing her, and why talking to George was cheering her up. Again, she thought it must be because she knew that Domon's behavior was because of recent events... Surely once things had been cleared up, and a resolution had been reached, some of the old Domon would come creeping back? The young woman risked a glance at George again, and found herself looking into his violet eyes, which seemed to echo sympathy. For a moment, she was half worried he was able to read her mind. 

George was no fool... He could simply tell what she was thinking by watching her changing expressions. The trouble was that while he found himself angry with Domon for ignoring her so much of the time, could he really count himself any different for how he ignored Maria Louise? He tried to tell himself that Rain was different because she was on a gundam crew, but no...it was much the same. Both he and Domon were shoving Maria and Rain away because they were trying to concentrate on the Fight. At the same time, he found himself wanting to at least take Rain's hand in his to offer sympathies. She was beautiful, and it seemed a sin for such a lovely lady to spend so much time in depression. Then again, he feared to touch her. Attracted to her as he was, he didn't want to slip up now when so much was on the line. Maria would never forgive him for it, and to give into any temptation now might cost both Neo-Japan and Neo-France the Gundam Fight before even reaching the Finals. 

"You and Domon must go back a ways as friends, Rain," George said, choosing his words carefully. "But you must remember that right now, we as fighters are concentrating on the tournament. If that man in the photo is so important, that is just another thing to heap up on top of mounting concerns, as well. You can do no more than faithfully serve as his gundam crew and see this through to the end." 

"I understand, but so much of the time, he won't even bother to speak to me about about things pertaining to the Fight, at all..." She ended there, suddenly realizing that she was probably giving more away about herself than she should. 

George sighed. He may well regret this, but he honestly could not stand it any longer. Reaching out, he placed one hand over Rain's. She looked up at him in surprise, but did not yank her hand back. 

"There are times when one must show their loyalty instead of speak of it, Rain. You must do what you know to be right, and if, in the end, it is right... Your trials and tribulations will be rewarded for your efforts. I, as a fighter, have put myself through much pain to come this far, and I am not foolish enough to think this will all end without even more agony. But it is dedication to the cause that keeps me moving ahead. Domon must be strong as a fighter, physically. You, Rain, must be strong mentally and spiritually for this. He cannot always get through things on his own, and you must be there for him when he needs you.... Prove that, and you will have done your part. The rest is up to him." 

She wasn't quite sure what to say, but his words were comforting. In some ways, George reminded her of Seitt... Seitt. He would have never... No. She couldn't really think about that right now; it was in the past. She had moved on since then, but George's words were what she had needed to hear. No wonder Maria Louise had done so much to get his attention. 

"Thank you, George. I need to hear that." She managed a bit a smile again, and was glad to see him smile gently, himself. 

"Consider it my duty as a knight," he replied, then pulled his hand back from hers. Inwardly, he sighed in relief; she hadn't taken it in the wrong way. "Well, I suppose I best take my leave of you. You looked like you had work to do, and I should head back to the hangar to assist Raymond with my Gundam Rose." 

"Take care not to work yourself too hard while still recovering from your injuries," Rain reminded him as he got up and pulled his cloak back on. "Doctor's orders." 

George nodded and then pulled a few bills from his pocket, placing them on the table top. "Take care, and get yourself something warm to drink before leaving; it's a rather damp, cold night." 

"I couldn't take your money, George, and besides... I wasn't going to stay long." Rain handed him the bills back, not wanting to take such a favor from another nation's fighter, despite the fact they were on a first name basis. Somehow, it didn't seem right. 

"Can you not consider it a favor in return for your medical aid, then?" 

"That's merely my duty as a doctor, to help those in need." 

"Then may I repay duty with dury?" George asked, holding one hand out to her. "I will escort you back to your hangar, Rain, in the name of my duty as a knight." 

"I don't think-" 

"Rain," he interrupted, "please allow me this honor. London at night is no place for a young woman to be wandering about, and I do not want Domon's wrath upon me should something happen to you that could have been easily preventable." 

Rain looked at his hand, held out to her, and found herself unable to remember offhand the last time a guy had escorted her anywhere. In that moment, she also knew that if not for Domon, she wouldn't have minded being part of the Neo-French gundam crew, as traitorous as that sounded against her own Neo-Japan. But, come to think of it, she had become a part of the tournament for personal reasons, not out of pride in her colony. She placed her hand in his and allowed the Neo-French fencer to help her to her feet. Collecting her purse and notepad in her free hand, she then followed George's lead outside, where he placed his cloak around her shoulders and began her escort back to the Shining Gundam's hangar. 

The pair walked in silence, but unknown to one another, inwardly enjoying the company they provided for each other. Upon arriving at the run down wherehouse that was currently serving as the Neo-Japanese hangar, Rain returned George's cloak to him. 

"Domo arigato, George," she said, bowing slightly to maintain a little formality. 

"Pas de quoi," he replied, bowing elegantly, himself. "Be safe, Rain." 

Turning away, George began to head off, but Rain's voice halted him a moment. 

"You're going to make some young woman very happy one day, George." 

"If the one I am destined for is as kind and dedicated as you are, Rain, then I, also, will be very happy in return." 

She sighed, watching until he had vanished around a corner before heading inside the hangar. While Rain did not doubt that all he had done for her that night he would also do for Princess Maria Louise, she got the feeling that George would have liked to do more than touch her hand. But while his chivalrous nature appealed her, Rain knew that Domon needed her. Maybe he didn't know it, but he did, and she would prove that to him. And perhaps George didn't quite know it, yet, either, but he needed Maria Louise. Rain just prayed it would all be right in the end. 

As George walked down the empty streets, a light rain began to fall, leaving tiny droplets of water on his shoulders and hair. Pausing, he lifted one hand and let a few of them fall to his index finger before touching it to his lips, as he had done upon waking up from his dream. 

"It is as close as I will ever come," he couldn't help but think. "However, so long as you are happy in the end, Rain, that is what matters." 

  
* "Domo arigato" = Japanese for "thank you very much." "Pas de quoi" = French for "You are welcome." 

  
Monshogaku's Author Notes: Straya deserves most of the credit. Having only seen the first ten episodes, her knowledge of the rest of the series helped me to flesh out this fanfic greatly. I also can't wait to collaberate with her on the next fic. (Email monshogaku@cableone.net ) 

Straya's Author Notes: I'd like to thank (and blame ;) ) monshogaku for inspiring me to write my end of this fan fic. Without the chats we've had over AOL IM, I don't think I would have ever gotten the guts to do something like this. After all, the whole concept (as well as the title) was his idea! Somone had to inspire me, but I like how everything turned out; both his part and mine. I kind of look at these little scenarios as being trigger mechanisms for George's behavior towards Rain throughout the first half of G Gundam, as well as Rain's reconsideration of her relationship with Seitt in episode 11. So much thanks and hugs for monshogaku. Now, perhaps onto another fic he has inspired...hrm... (Email sylver_sword@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
